


No Body Tells Holland March Anything

by Hetianhoe



Category: The Nice Guys (2016), ryan gosling - Fandom
Genre: Bottom Holland, Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Gay Sex, Gay dads, M/M, Read this if you have seen the movie, firsttime, warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-26 01:36:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9856199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetianhoe/pseuds/Hetianhoe
Summary: Its cute and gets pretty gay. They investigate a case at a gay bar and turns out that Jackson Healy has alot of secrets, Holland March is intrigued. Holland tries to seduce his partner.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Edited sorry to the 10 people who read this before.

Holly March missed her mother more than anything. She'd spend nights trying to recall every happy memory she had of her while her father drank himself to sleep. Her father was a peculiar guy, he had a nice car and house but he had no sense of rationality. 

She knew he kept himself together for her, even if "together" meant eating pizza for breakfast and dropping her at her Marlene's house every time he was on a case.

Sometimes her father had a habit of isolating himself. He stole cases from the bureau at the station and quit his job like a lunatic. Next day, he flipped the bird at the Smiths next door on Mr Smith's promotion party. In all honesty she didn't like the Smith's anyway, Darryl Smith had an eye problem associated with her ass, but who could blame him?

Anyway, her dad gone rogue hadn't bothered her until recently. On the day she walked inside her own home with her father wincing on the kitchen floor clutching onto what seemed to be his broken right arm. That was the day she decided she had had enough. Which was absurd because Holly March didn't get epiphanies but what was even more absurd was that the man who had broken her father's arm, Jackson Healy, was the answer to her problems. 

She noticed it when they were together, they had a spark. Truth be told, her father was kind of soft, mostly he didn't like fights. He was definitely a fake, that's why kept the cast on like some timid child, but Healy delt with fighting much better than him. Healy was a polite man but she knew he was harder [or even colder] than her father. She knew he had killed the man in the middle of the street after the car had run him over. She knew he lied to her and she knew her father completely ignored the fact because he wasn't able to accept it. Holland gave people a chance, but Holly March fixed them. If they were to keep him arround, Jackson had to be worth it. 

They looked good together too, Holland was a clean stud with lousy manners and Jackson was a dirty old stud with lousier manners. They made each other laugh, even after seeing a dead body. It was strange, they even had lousy jobs together. 

One day, Holland finds a case so he follows the route to Jackson's place, only to find him living in filth with dead fishes. 

"I'm not going to do that and you won't ask me that again" was his response when Holland asks him to move in. 

"Whatever" Holland throws rolled news paper on the coffee table. "Holly found us a case, and from the looks of this place you need some more cash" he adds after Jackson grunts.

The summer heat has drenched half of Jackson's loud shirt, so he's changing into another loose cheap shirt. Holland subconsciously holds his breath, glaring at the tanned broad back of his partner. 

Fuck. He fumbles in his pocket for a cigarette and places it between his mouth. Jaskson turns arround and Holland gives him a lopsided smile. Jackson lifts an eyebrow in response. Clearly confused by the pen in Hollands mouth. Holland removes the pen with such virtuosity and his own ears are going pink. Since when was he embarrassed of anything? 

"Take a shower Healy, it's more effective than changing your shirt" he turns around, making his way to the door. 

"Whats your problem? You cant smell. Where're we going anyway?" Jackson follows him after tucking his wallet in his jeans. 

"A bar down south called Free Youth, something about a robbery" Healy shouts while skipping down the stairs.  
"You sure you wanna go down there?" Jackson asks clearly confused by Holland's idleness. 

"Yeah why not?" Holland asks in return. 

"Aye Jackson, remember you owe me" the bouncer friendly slaps Healy on the back as soon as they walk out. 

"Hey, yeah friday night" and then Jackson Healy smiles. A smile that he had hardly ever showed his idle partner Holland March. Holland was completely aware that he got on Jackson's nerves but Jackson wasn't an easy guy to get along with either. Actually Holland couldn't comprehend the simple fact that Jackson had other friends. 

"I just imagined you to be more of a lonely, old guy wallowing in self pity type" Holland says while getting in their, his car. 

"What?" Jackson's driving even after Hollands arm was working again. 

"Well you know, I didn't know you had other friends" Jackson is now completely confused by Hollands insulting assumption and Holland is staring the opposite direction, so all Jackson sees is the back of his stupid head. 

"You gotta stop smoking ink" is Jackson's only response as he starts the car. Smirking at Hollands obvious express of jealousy.

***  
When they arrive at the place its nearly sunset. The bar isn't bustling with bodies yet so its good time to talk to the customer. They walk past a bunch of closed hair salons and suspicious looking shops until they're infront of building with a flashing pink sign reading Free Youth. 

There's no bouncer at the entrance. As they're nearing the place, a promiscuous drag queen walks out covered in leather suit. Jackson is about to walk in unbothered when he feels a grip on his arm. He turns around to meet a nervous pair of eyes. It's a sight for sore eyes to see Holland March in that state. 

"What is this place?" Holland asks lifting his shoulders and gesturing with his hands, likes he's been caught in a trap. 

"You didnt know we were going to the queerest bar in Los Angeles?" Jackson Healy hadn't expected Holland to have a problem with queers. 

"No! NO! Why would you think I know? Why do YOU know?" Holland exclaims with his hands flying everywhere, assuredly pointing at Jackson. Healy presses the tips of his fingers to his temples as if Jackson is giving him the worlds most awful migraine. 

"Do you wanna stay in the car March?" Jackson asks like hes talking to a incompetend kid . It gets on Holland's nerves. 

"No, I dont have a problem with this. I just didn't expect it, Holly didnt give me a warning. That's all, will you go in now already?" He definitely sounds irritated so Jackson turns on his heals and makes his way through the beads.   
"Okay then, watch your ass out there" Healy teases his partner. 

"Why would I have to watch my fucking ass?" Holland pushes Jackson forward and Jackson stumbles into the bar glowing with disco balls and coloured lights.  A record plays in the background and a couple of men lurk by the bar stall. 

"You give off a twink vibe" Jackson smirks as he leads towards the group. 

"Fuck you, have you seen my manly moustache. Is it an invisible moustache or something because I'm pretty sure you see it." Holland argues like a child. A grown man in a sleeveless black shirt winks at Holland. Meanwhile Jackson laughs, Hollands ears grow a shade of pink, unseen through the preexisting pink shadow of the bar lights. 

"Its fucking invisible" Holland whispers, tilting his body back, judging the man with a concerned expression.

"We're here to see the bar owner, where can we find him?" Jackson talks to the man. 

Another man walks in. He's wearing a white formal suit without a shirt and a white cowboy hat on his head. His body is in pristine shape for someone greying hair. Holland is shocked to say the least when the man's face lights up upon seeing Jackson. 

"Jackson, darling, it's been so long" he cooes and leaves his hand out like some god damn princess. Jackson takes his hand and kisses it. Its a wild experience to witness the act alone for Holland. He has to try not let his eyes buldge out of his head like some soft toy. 

"Trevor, how have you been?"  Jackson apparently has alot of odd friends, Holland thinks. 

"Mmm you know. Who's this handsome?" He gestures towards Holland with pink painted nails.

"Actually, we're here to question you about the robbery" Holland rudely ignores his question. 

"Oh yeah, so you're the two investigators, come with me" Trevor smiles and the two follow him into a hallway. 

"You see I keep this safe in my office, it was just for savings for the bar but lately business has been booming, we had around 55000 in cash stored there. The only one who knows the password is me and Steve, you know how he is, he would never do this. Anyway. Last week Friday, I come in at 12, and its empty, we went to the police but they don't seem to give a fuck." Trevor stops when they're in his office. The safe is open for them to see and Trevor looks alot less extravagant than before. He looks genuinely upset. 

"Dont worry Holland and I will try our best to find your money." Jackson assures him. Trevor smiles. He looks a little handsome and Holland wonders what it is that is between the two. 

"So Holland. Is it your first time here? Because did you know your partner here, used to work here?" Holland looks between trevor and back at Jackson. 

"Hell no fucking way. Jacky Jack you've been keeping alot of secrets from me" Holland is beaming, and that is the second time that day that Jackson is pressing at his temples. 

"Trevor will you please ju..." 

"Here I have a photo, its the best we could get at that time. Look isnt he such a stud" Trevor interrupts Jackson and, Holland has the picture in his hands. Its of a couple of guys in front of the bar, but his eyes are fixated on the younger face of the man next to him. In the picture he looks incredibly different, vibrant and dare he think it, handsome. 

"He was great business for us at the time but he had a shitty personality." Trevor adds on. Holland realizes Jackson has left the room. He cant help wonder more about him and his past. Jackson was a handsome man and working at a place like this while Holland was probably still in high school... he looks at the picture one more time. 

"I bet... Nice to meet you Trevor" Holland shakes his hand with his usual charm, after all, he liked to torture Healy too, thats mutual ground.  

Holland makes his way to the car where Jackson waits for him. Completely different to the man In the picture but probably the same as ever. 

"Have a fun time with Trevor?" Jackson asks. 

"Dont be jealous Healy" Holland teases back something tense in the air but niether of them want to discuss it so Jackson starts the motor.

***

2 weeks later. 

The case is solved. In fact it was pretty simple once Jackson got the bartenders drunk. March was off the case most of the time. Mainly because Jackson left him out of it. Jackson gets a call that evening from Holly. 

"Hello, this is Holly, is dad with you? He hasnt been home since last night, he left with a friend called George and I was wondering if you guys are on a case or something. So are you?" Jackson can hear she's worried. He lies to her that they're fine and tells her to go to school.

Four hours later after rummaging inside Holland's house and threatening George's wife, Jackson finds Holland tied up in an abandoned salon. Couple of minutes later, Jackson leaves George with a broken limb and drags Holland out of the salon. 

"What is wrong with you Holland? Can't you fight?" Holland is silent, he gets in the car with his bruised cheek in his palm. 

"I know about George. He's an idiot. You should stop making deals with thugs that you cant keep." Holland grunts in response. 

"Yeah thanks mum. Take me to your house" Holland doesnt ask, just complies with his partner's order. 

"I dont want Holly to see me like this" Jackson could understand that. 

Later, Holland lays in Jackson's bed, its untidy but its soft. He wonders if he could smell, what would Holland's sheets smell like. He hides his face in his palms, groaning at his own embarrassment. 

Jackson walks in with a beer glancing at the exposed skin on Holland's stomach. Holland flings his hands off of his face. 

"So you sleep with men too?" Jackson spits his beer out when Holland drops that bomb, who is self consciously starring at roof, eyes trailing over the dust illuminated by the light coming through the closed blind. Why is it so dark in Jackson Healy's house?

"What the fuck are you talking about?" Jackson curses with his brows furrowed. Rubbing the spilt beer off his prickly grey stubble. 

"Well if you work at Free Youth you're bound to be alittle queer" Holland chokes out. The room is suddenly unbearably small and silent. 

"Dont ask if you're not interested March" 

"I am... interested" Jackson is shocked to say the least, he turns around to finally see Holland staring at him with his stupid moustache and bruised cheek. Now isiHolland when Holland decides to give a try at seductively winking. Throat restricted, Jackson puts his beer down on a table and makes his way to the bed. 

Holland opens the four buttons on his shirt slowly and carefully. Revealing his toned tanned skin. Jackson is borderline angry at his own desire to take Holland right there, sprawled on his sheets, seducing him. 

"Dont fuck with me March." Jackson grunts but he knows that it's not a joke. He kneels between Holland's open legs that dangle off the bed. Holland watches nervously as Jackson fucking Healy leans down, and takes his nipple into his mouth. Sucking deep and tasting his bud in his mouth. It tastes like nothing but skin but its devine to Jackson. Holland gasps when Jackson bites nimbly, gripping Jackson's head. Jackson trails kisses to Holland's other hardened bud. He captures it in the wet warmth of his mouth, tasting it once more until he has had enough. 

Looking down at Holland, Jackson has no idea what to do but he knows he cant escape it. Holland March is captivated by the old man ontop of him. The same Holland march that liked sexy small women with large breasts in bed. Now that Holland was going to be devoured by an older larger man and he didnt mind it at all. In fact he couldnt wait for it. 

Holland can't stand Jackson staring holes into him from above anymore. He takes the mans head and crushes his lips to his. Hungrily kisses him, pulling him down and trying to cling onto him. Jackson kisses him back, exploring the warm welcome of Holland's mouth and brushing his tongue against his. His cock growing hard under the fabric of his jeans. 

They dont stop kissing until both of them have beard burns on their faces. Jackson unbuckles his pants and Holland shimmies out of his. Jackson pulls down Holland's underwear and ruts against his dick with such fast movements Holland cant do anything but pant and let the flame inside his stomach grow. Their cocks rub against each other as Jackson tries to massage them in the grasp of his warm hand. Holland brushes his hand over Jackson to take over. 

Holland can feel Jackson's hard cock in his hand. Already leaking with precum. He shifts up on the bed and Jackson watches him confused to see Holland escape from beneath him. Jackson doesnt mind the new view either, Holland is a fit man and quite handsome. Who's spreading his legs for him like he's been waiting for this moment his whole life. As if he'd been wanting Jackson Healy this whole time. He can see Hollands hole between his pretty legs and soft blonde hair covering the space below his obscene cock. Holland positions himself in an angle that Jackson has to hold back a moan. He crawls up between Holland's spread legs and kisses his thigh, gently on the warm skin. Then his opening. Holland whimpers at the feel of warmth. He spits onto his fingers and rims Hollands throbbing asshole. Holland's chest heaves in reaction. Suddenly the finger is inside him and Holland is panting and craving for more. 

Jackson's thick finger slips in and out of Jackson's warm opening, he fucks him open without any complications. Holland likes it, its not his first time experimenting with that part of him but it's definitely his first time enjoying it so much. 

"March, grab the lube from the top drawer" Holland doesnt have to move his body to reach it. He passes it to Jackson and they have a indecipherable shared look between them. Jackson pours it onto his fingers and continues to fuck Holland with his fingers. Holland's exhales and pants fill the dark room. He want to feel it, so he opens wider until Jackson puts a third finger inside him. He groans with pleasure. Eyes shut so he can feel the ecstasy spread. 

"C'mon" he moans . Jackson is ontop of him, watching him like an idiot. Still wearing his ugly shirt. Holland takes them off and throws it on the ground. 

"What? You dont want to fuck me?" Holland asks, teasing him with his sexy grin. 

"It's this moustache" Jackson thumb traces over it and he kisses the man once more.


End file.
